paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle's Mirage Rescue (Trailer)
This is the trailer for Danielle's Mirage Rescue, starring the white Cockapoo Danielle and a stray male poodle named Pepperoni (Pep for short). Trailer (A soft tune plays) (The screen is black then it goes to a lady, Frita Grumpan, looking at Danielle, who has big puppy eyes) Danielle: *voiceover* I finally got a family! (The screen goes black) (Words appear that say "A Dream Come True") (The screen shows a moving truck and a yellow Jaguar car filled with stuff) Mr. Grumpan: We're off for Blue Diamond. (The screen shows Danielle waving her paw from the back of the car as Ryder, the grown-up pups, and the little pups sadly wave to her) Danielle: *voiceover* I'll miss you guys too. (The screen goes black) (Words appear that say "Is Suddenely Abandoned....") (The screen shows the Jaguar stopping in Las Vegas) (Frita opens the car door and throws a sock out) (Danielle jumps out of the car and grabs it) (Frita closes the car door and the car drives off) (Danielle sees this and her eyes widen) (She tries to chase them) Danielle: Wait! You forgot me..... (The screen goes black briefly and shows Danielle sadly walking down an alley where she sees a stray caramel poodle) Excuse me, sir. Do you know where Adventure Bay is? Poodle: *Italian accent* How did you-a know that I was-aya guy? Did you-a smell my-a butt? (Music stops) Danielle: Nope. Female poodles don't let their fur get all scraggy, even strays. Poodle: Actually.... it's-a hair. Not-a fur. (The music resumes with a drumroll and a rockabilly beat) Narrator: Pups and cities.... (Danielle and the poodle are looking over the night in Las Vegas) Poodle: Welcome to-a Las-a Vegas. The name's-a Pepperoni, but please call-a me Pep. How old are-a you? Danielle: 15.9 years old. Pepperoni: Huh? I'm only-a two! Danielle: I mean in dog years; you're thinking human years. Oh, and I'm Danielle. (The scene is now near the Mirage's dolphin area) Narrator: Mix quite well. Danielle: *clicks tongue* (Mirage the baby dolphin understands and claps her flippers) Pepperoni: You speak-a dolphin? Danielle: I practiced. Narrator: If you are near the Mirage hotel. (The hotel manager's four children see Danielle and play with her) Danielle: *voiceover* I think they like me. (The scene is now shows Mr. Grumpan with Mr. Jarold, the hotel manager) Narrator: But trouble comes in.... Mr. Jarold: You want to renovate with place? Mr. Grumpan: And do something with the animals too. (The scene changes to Mr. Grumpan hiding in an alley with Mrs. Grumpan) (Danielle and Pepperoni are watching them) Danielle: *voiceover* My former owners are going to buy the Mirage and take the animals to a bad place. (The two dogs are both running now) Pepperoni: *voiceover* We'll stop those two-a sneaks! Narrator: Join Danielle in her biggest rescue ever. (Danielle is with Mirage at the Dolphin area) Mirage: *squeaks* Danielle: Don't worry, Mirage. My parents' owner always said, "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" (The title is shown) (The Mirage part appears like a mirage) Narrator: Danielle's Mirage Rescue! (Pepperoni and Danielle are in the Mirage animal area together) Pepperoni: Why did they-a abandoned you? Danielle: One of them is allergic to dogs. (In the Jaguar, Danielle is near Mr. Grumpan who is getting puffed up and red in the face) Mr. Grumpan: A-choo! (The screen goes black and "Coming Soon" appears like a mirage) Category:Fanon Category:Sneak Peeks